danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Mooagain/Kingdom succession city
Story The lord of your city has been poisoned, and no doctors can cure it. He has no children, and no living relatives. He heard about the Queens death games, and decided it is a good idea. He kept it more local, so that someone he knew would take over. However, a few others have snuck into the game, and they mixed with the others before the lord noticed. Phases Morning: Explore the manor, and kill others. Challenge: Duel or test others, to get prizes. (You may only deny one challenge) Voting: Vote for the losers of the previous challenge phase. Whoever has the most votes dies. Dinner: Trade meals, or just eat them. You also may guess other players roles. Night: Same as day, but it is hard to see, and players that don't sleep will show up as sleepy the next morning. Special Rules: Some rooms will be locked, and only players with keys can get in. The NPC's can have keys, and the keys may be stolen. Once your role is revealed, you must use a free guess or deadly guess to guess someones role. Poison will normaly kill you in two days. All abilities that affect a room can't affect bedrooms, unless specified. All night/morning phase abilitys thet affect other players require being in the same room as the target, unless specified. Some roles can speak on the cult chat naturally. They will be anonymous. Players may join the cult at will. Each phase is 3 days. If you stay awake for two nights in a row, the next night you will be forced to sleep unless someone else wakes you up. All Prizes count as phisical items. Most of them will be in the form of a ticket. Events Events will happen during the game. Most evnts will be randomised, but some events have a set date. Some will affect only certain roles, and some will affect everyone. Most events will be kept secret until they happen, but I will give this one away as a demo. Full moon: night three The light from the moon has allowed all players see a little bit better. In the light, the undertaker can't use burry alive or burrial because people would see them. The animals are confused by this event, and the stables canot be entered. Roles Investigator "I'm not confusing the poisoner with a werewolf this time." Observation: Passive: At the start of the Dinner phase, you are notified which meals were altered, by any role. Investigation: Passive: When a player or NPC dies, you are given a free guess prize. (after you find out about it) (these prizes do not count towards the tax colectors ability) Trap: Night phase: Place a trap in any room, and the first player to enter that room, excluding you, will have it revealed weather or not they have killed anyone. An investigation will be triggered. 1 use. Gains a use when you guess a players role correctly. Can be used on bedrooms. Waiter "The butler did it." Wrong order: Voting phase: Secretly trade the meals of up to 3 players. This action takes place after the poisons and other stuff is added to the meal. Spill meal: Dinner phase: Destroy a players meal, forcing them to go hungry. 2 uses. Alcohol: voting phase: Pour some extra wine in a meal, causing whoever eats it to stay awake all night and sleep the whole morning phase. You have keys to the kitchen. Poisoner "Hope you're not hungry" Deadly Poison: Voting phase: Poison another players meal, causing the player that eats it to be poisoned. Gaseous poison: night phase: Fill a room with poison gas, poisoning any player that goes in. The gas will dissipate the next morning. Useable on odd numbered nights. Contagious poison: Voting phase: Poison another players meal, causing the player that eats it to be poisoned. Anyone that is in a chalenge with the victim will also be poisoned. 2 uses. I have the antidote! passive: You can cure anyones poison. If used on another player, they must give you a prize. I no longer have the antidote! passive: If you die, all poison is removed. (other roles may still poison) Undertaker "Most people think funerals are sad. I think of them as payday" Grave robber: passive: If a player dies, you have access to all their prizes, role items, and other stuff. Burial: night phase and investigation phase: If you encounter a dead body, you may bag it and take it to the graveyard or garden. It will be buried, destroying all evidence of the players death. If the body hasn't been found yet, no investigation will trigger and the role will not be revealed. 3 uses Bury alive: night phase: Knock a player in the same room as you unconcios, and drag them to the grave yard to bury them. 1 use. Devil Ă̴̰ ̷̡́d̷̗͘e̸͇͂v̷̰̾i̷̎͜l̶̬̒ ̷̮͗i̴̥͗ṣ̵́ ̵̣͘t̸̠͂h̸͙͝ě̸̫ ̷͍̉p̴̹̔ẽ̸̤ȑ̷͔s̸̙̈́o̶̥̎n̸͍̆i̶̧̎f̴̲̐i̸͖̊c̴͚͗a̶͎̍t̵̮̐ḭ̷̓o̶͙͐ń̴̢ ̶̖͝o̷̫̍f̷͎͋ ̸̜͗ë̵̱́v̸͖͘î̸͍l̷̻͌ ̴̗͛a̶̱̔s̶̠̔ ̴͓̂ḯ̴̳t̵̞̾ ̴͙͐i̴̗̒s̴͔̅ ̵̳̑ĉ̷̹ö̷̬n̴̗͝c̴̎͜e̷̟͋i̵̫̒v̴̛̱e̸̛͓d̵̨̂ ̶̦̈ï̴̘n̶̩͊ ̴̩̂m̷̄͜a̴̘͌n̶̦̒ỷ̴̼ ̵̣̍a̶̳͝n̷̜͝d̸͍͘ ̶͖͂v̴̢̓ā̴̩r̵͍̿ĩ̷̱o̶̬͑ü̶͜s̸̉͜ ̵̞͌c̸̦̔u̶̘͝l̴̳̑t̴̺̉ú̴̟ȓ̷̥ȇ̵͚s̴̉͜ ̶̣́á̴͉n̶̠̈́d̷͙͛ ̴̝͆r̷̬͊e̶̜͛l̵̝̈i̴͈͑g̸͓̀i̷̫̕ó̵̟u̴̪͆ṣ̸̔ ̴̛̬ť̸͎r̵͝ͅà̸͍d̴͙͋ȉ̶̙t̷̯̅ī̷̤ȍ̴̢n̵̡̈́s̶͚̄.̴̵͓̲̉̕1̷̵̢̰̃̇ ̷̖̊I̶̺͊t̴̼̄ ̶̩͐í̵̤s̸̥͊ ̸̨̛s̶̜͑e̷͖̍e̴̡͠n̸͜͝ ̴̲̋ạ̵̅s̵̊͜ ̷̼͛ẗ̴͈́h̸̹̎e̵̼̚ ̷̯̐ǫ̷͗ḅ̶͝j̴̤͐e̷̖̽c̴͂͜t̸̢̔i̸̮̔f̷̘͝i̵̦̚c̷̥̍a̸̱̔t̵̠͘ȋ̷͉o̴̡̕ṅ̶͚ ̵̼̏ȍ̸̜f̵͕͑ ̷̖̂ă̵̼ ̵̼͑h̸̞̎o̴̢͑s̴̤̓t̴͛͜i̶̜̚l̷̙̔ḙ̵͋ ̵͍͝ḁ̵̌n̴͈̆d̶̨͊ ̷̦́d̶͎̆e̷̺͛s̴̡̿ṱ̵͊r̴͉͝ǔ̵̗ĉ̴̝t̷̗̉ḯ̵̜v̵̢̾ê̵̙ ̴͍̐f̶̡̓o̵̜̐ȓ̶͙c̷̣͗e̷̮͑.̶͔̃ Teleport: night phase: Teleport to any room. 2 uses per night. Mind bender: night phase: Players in the same room as you will see/hear/feel whatever you want them to feel. (You can't make people invisable) Possession: any phase: If you die, you may take control of a player in the cult. You will have access to their thread, and you can make them participate in challenges, make them move, and even make them kill. if the player you controled wins, you both get the win credit. The player you control will be moved up one rank on the duel and test chains, and gain the teleport ability. Unearthly existance: passive: you may not kill players directly, you don't need sleep, and you don't need to eat. You may speak on the cult chat and main chat anonymously. Cultist "The giant eye in the pyramid told me to do this." Assimilate: any phase: Make a player in the same room as you a cultist. They will be able to speak in the cult chat. 1 use per day. Control: any phase: Control another player in the cult for one phase. You may not directly kill anyone. after the controlling, that player may leave the cult. Corrupt: night phase: Corrupt a room. Any players that enter will become part of the cult. 1 use. Sacrifice: night phase: Kill any member of the cult. When you use this, every other player in the cult will be given the option to leave. 1 use. Fear of the master: passive: If you try to interact with the Devil player, you be alerted that they are the Devil. You may not tell anyone, or try to kill them in any way. You will not know who the devil possess when the devil dies, and you may attempt to kill that player. You have keys to the basement. You may speak on the Cult chat. Chief Guard "Murder is illegal, unless I do it.Or if you pay me." The boss: passive: If you kill a player, the guards will just look the other way, and trigger no investigation. Trusted assistant: passive: You get an extra vote. Guard armour: passive: You start with a Halberd, as well as keys to every room. Protection: any phase: You can control guards, but not make them kill anyone that has not been confirmed a killer. (This means that if the guard did not see the attempted/successful murder they will not attack. They will attack if the investigator confirmed that a player is a killer.) Head Chef "You should treat me with more respect, food is a nececity in life" Food supply: dinner phase: You may give any player a replacement meal that they can eat instead. 1 use per day. Turkey: voting phase: load a meal with sleep inducing food, to force a player to sleep the next night. 3 uses. Raw meat: voting phase: load a meal with raw meat, causing a player to have a 50% chance to be poisoned. They will feel as though they are poisoned even if they are safe. 3 uses. Fish: voting phase: load a meal with fish, causing a player to win all tests the next day. 1 use. Eggs: voting phase: load a meal with eggs, causing a player to win all duels the next day. 1 use. You have keys to the kitchen. Tailor "This tie looks good on you, but try making it tighter." Disguise: night phase: Take on the appearance of another player or NPC. this will wear off in the challenge phase. Sewing needle: challenge phase: Poke a player with a needle, forcing them to miss the challenge phase and voting phase while they sit in the infirmary geting a band-aid for their boo-boo. Stitch: any phase: Make anything out of fabric. Could be a net, could be anything. Be creative. Game keeper "Let's find out if this gun is still in working condition." Gun 'test': challenge phase: Shoot a player, they will die. 2 uses. Not usable in the final 5. Hunting time: any phase: Release a flock of pigeons into the air. This will distract all NPCs in the area. Release the hounds: Release a vicious dog into the room of your choice. The dog will attack everyone it sees, including you. The dog will injure players, giving them a chance of death. If they don't die, they will be sent to the infirmary for the whole day. 1 use. Can't be used in final 3. You have keys to the stables. Doctor "This is a matter of life and death. My life, your death." Apothecary: night/morning phase: Spend the phase in the infirmary, making a pill. This makes you gain 2 uses for one of your other abilities. Medicine: any phase: If a player receives this, their poison will be cured. 0 uses. Can be placed in a meal. Placebo: any phase: If a player receives this and they are poisoned, they will receive a message saying the poison was cured. They will still be poisoned. 0 uses. Can be placed in a meal. Homeopathic: voting phase: If a player receives this and they are poisoned, they will be cured. Otherwise, they will be poisoned. Must be placed in a meal. 0 uses. CPR: any phase: Save any other player from death. Pay up: passive: The successful use of any of these abilities on another player makes them give you one of their prizes. If they have none, I will give you one. (Poisoning a player with homeopathic pills is not a success, Real medicine is a success even if they do not have poison) Farmer "Why is there a framer farmer in the mansion?" Crop rotation. night phase: Rotate a crop into any room. The room will be full of soil and plants, and can't be used for normal purposes. The use of this ability will return the room it was used on previously to its origonal state. 3 uses. Usless peasant: passive: You have a 50/50 chance of wining or losing a challenge. Moo: any phase: Release a cow into the manor, causing a large distraction, and skipping the phase. 3 uses. Frame: voting phase: Frame another player as a role. If that player is guessed as that role in the following dinner phase, it will succeed. You may not guess the player you frame with a deadly guess. Merchant "Everyone has a price, and I guarantee that I can pay it." Flee the country: passive: When you are executed in the voting/investigation phase, you flee the country and come back the next morning phase. you will lose hallf of your prizes if this happens. Not usable in the final 4. Trade: Any phase: Replace any prizes you have with different prizes. New Shipment: passive: Each morning phase, you have a 50/50 chance of getting a prize. This will be public. Inventor "Want to help me test my new invention? Here, hold these two bare wires..." Learning: Passive: every time you participate in a test, you move up a rank on the test scale. (Can trigger multiple times in one phase) Automation clone: Chalenge phase: Replace one person with a clockwork clone, causing them to win all chalenges, and give all prizes earned to you. 1 use. Lightbulb: Night phase: Turn on bright lights in the mansion, causing the night phase to change into a second morning phase. When the phase ends, the normal morning phase will begin. 0 uses. Self healing unit: Dinner phase: Activate a medical device, causing you to be imune to one death the followig night and morning. 0 uses. Can be given to other players and stolen by the Undertaker. Spare parts: Any phase: Destroy two of your prizes, and gain an extra use of one of your other abilitys. Fortune teller "I see great loss in your future.... this fortune costs 500 dollars" Burn the witch!: passive: if your role is revealed or you ever claim to be the Fortune teller, you will be executed for witchcraft. If you are murdered there will be no investigation phase, and the killer will get a prize. (Any player that claims to be the fortune teller will die, so don't abuse this and make everyone claim fortune teller) The sight: passive: You are allowed to read other players threads. You are not allowed to tell anyone about what you know. Prediction: You will be alerted of all the events that will happen througout the game. Challenge results Duel: Chief guard > Cultist > Gamekeeper > Undertaker > Poisoner > Doctor > Merchant > Devil > Head chef > Waiter > Tailor > Inventor > Investigator > Fortune teller Test: Investigator > Devil > Doctor > Poisoner > Merchant > Waiter > Head chef > Inventor > Game keeper > Tailor > Chief guard > Cultist > Undertaker > Fortune teller Prizes Free guess: If you make a wrong guess to someones role, your role is not revealed. Deadly guess: If you guess a persons role right, the target dies. If you are wrong, you die. Guess imunity: All guesses used against you will fail. Key: Take any one key. Spectator ticket: Use in the morning to be removed from the chalenge phase Double vote: Your vote counts double. Security contract: Make one guard do your biding for one day. Same rules for the cheif guards ability. Coffee: Allows you to spened one night doing whatever you want, but it will count as you sleeping. e.g. your tired counter will reset and you won't show up as sleepy. Lottery ticket: Put a ticket in the lottery, and every morning one name will be drawn and they will win. The winner will be stoned to death get two prizes of their choice. Rooms Top floor: 15 bedrooms Servants rooms Master bedroom Main floor center: Main hall Dining room Main floor right wing: Infirmary Kitchen (locked) Main floor left wing: ''' Armoury (locked) Living room Basement (locked) '''Outside front: Yard Garden Outside back: More yard Graveyard Stables (locked) NPCs 5-10 of the NPC's will be secretly part of the cult. The cultists will have keys to the basement. Some NPC's will react differently to players depending on the players role. 10 Guards (with halberds and keys to the armoury) 10 Misc servants 5 Waiters (keys to the kitchen) 3 Chefs (keys to the kitchen) 2 Cleaners 2 Drivers (keys to the stables) 2 Nurses 1 Gatekeeper 1 Messenger. 1 lord (keys to every room) Category:Blog posts